Some dynamoelectric machines such as alternators, for example, have stators with leads that protrude axially therefrom. The leads are terminated at the end of the stator from which they extend. Some leads require routing circumferentially along an end of the stator before reaching their point of termination. Varnish is applied to the leads to attach them to and insulate them from end turns of windings of the stator as well as from one another. During operation of the dynamoelectric machine, however, if the varnish has not bonded the leads adequately to the end turns, vibration can cause the leads to become loose. Such looseness permits the leads to chafe against other components moving in relation to the leads possibly causing failure of insulation and electrical shorting. Additionally, the lead routings can block cooling airflow from passing through the space between the stator and an endplate of the slip ring end (SRE) housing causing inadequate cooling of the dynamoelectric machine.
Accordingly, alternate lead routings and points of termination of leads that overcome the above mentioned shortcomings would be desirable in the art.